bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Goblins
The Goblins'' (also referred to as '''James' Angels, The Gremlins, The Minions' and previously known as After Dark Crew '''and '''The High Rollers) was an alliance on Big Brother 17. It consisted of Da'Vonne Rogers, Audrey Middleton, Jeff Weldon, Jason Roy, Jackie Ibarra, Meg Maley, and James Huling. This faction of the house is pitted against the other group in the house which would later be known as The Sixth Sense, which several members who were once affiliates with the group would later join. Amidst dominating the game the first week, a blowup occurred between Audrey and Da'Vonne, resulting in the alliance becoming targets, a member leaving for four consecutive weeks. Despite only half of the alliance remaining in the form of Jackie, James, and Meg, they regained power in Week 6. However, in a double eviction during Week 8, Jackie became blindsided, and James and Meg were both targeted and evicted during Week 11. Members Affiliates Formation and Dominance The alliance was formed initially between Da'Vonne, Jason, Audrey and James with Meg and Jeff being pulled in immediately afterward. Because of Jeff's involvement, he would also bring Jackie into the fold. Audrey and Da'Vonne had close dealings early on with Clay Honeycutt and Shelli Poole, and their gameplay on the first week closely aligned with The High Rollers. The alliance dominated gameplay in this first week and decided to send Jace Agolli home in the season's first week. Audrey's defection and Downfall In the midst of sending Jace home, Audrey began playing both sides of the house, leading into a huge blow up with Da'Vonne in front of the whole house. After their blowup, Audrey began working with Clay and Shelli and convinced Shelli to nominate Da'Vonne for eviction instead of her. To ensure Da'Vonne went home, she nominated her fellow alliance member, Meg. In the midst of Audrey's betrayal and the nomination of Da'Vonne and Meg, the alliance in its first form fell through. Audrey and Da'Vonne reconciled at the last minute to work together, but she still was evicted in a 7-2 vote. After Da'Vonne's eviction, the group, for the most part, continued to work together. However, Jeff and Audrey, who were playing multiple sides of the house, left the two following weeks, making it three straight weeks that a member of The High Rollers became evicted. In Week 5, during Vanessa's HoH reign, the members seemed to become in power again as they collaborated with The Sixth Sense in a plan to oust Austin Matelson. This fake alliance was called Dark Moon.' '''However, Jackie was dethroned as HoH when the plan for James and Liz Nolan to lose the competition, and backdoor Austin failed. Vanessa Rousso, who initially agreed with the plan, ended up nominating Jason. Resurgence James won HoH in Week 6, he, Jackie and Meg sought to begin to take down the other side of the house, and nominated Clay and Shelli for eviction. James won the power of veto, keeping the nominations the same, with Clay going home. Becky won HoH in Week 7, planning to keep the alliance safe. During this period of the game, the alliance began being referred to by the opposing house guests as names such as '''The Goblins', The Minions, The Gremlins, and James' Angels. Becky ended up keeping them safe during her HoH, sending Shelli to the jury, but this was a Double Eviction in which Steve Moses infamously targeted Jackie, sending her to the jury. With only James and Meg in the game, they created a sub-alliance with The Sixth Sense's Austin, Liz and Julia Nolan called 'Brass Tacks, '''spawned by distrust of allies on each side: Vanessa (a member of The Sixth Sense), and Becky (a partner of The Goblins). The End of The Goblins In week 8, HoH Liz nominated Becky and John for eviction. Ultimately Becky was evicted by a unanimous 6-0 vote. Meg and James escaped elimination in Week 9. However, in Week 10, HoH Vanessa nominated both Meg and James for eviction with James as her target. But James won the PoV. At the veto ceremony, he used the veto on himself, so Vanessa made Julia the replacement nominee. James and Meg attempted to rally Steve and John onto their side to vote out Julia. At the live eviction ceremony, Steve and John ultimately decided to keep Julia, and Meg was evicted by a vote of 4-1, with James as the sole vote against Julia. James was now all alone. Immediately after Meg's eviction, Liz became the HoH and nominated James and John for eviction. Julia won the PoV and chose to keep the nominations the same. James was evicted by a unanimous 4-0 vote, becoming the 5th member of the Jury, thus ending The Goblins alliance. Trivia They are the only alliance of [[Big Brother 17|''Big Brother 17]] to have its members come back for a future season. *Coincidentally, both their highest and lowest placing member returned All The Goblins jurors, and their affiliates, John and Becky, voted for Steve to win. Category:Big Brother 17 alliances Category:Alliances